All Play and No Work?
by Wolf-Soldier-Crossed
Summary: Gwendal is stuck with more of Yuri's work. Gunter comes to keep him company. (Contains Yaoi)


_Warning:_ _Contains Yaoi and Lemon. You have been warned!_

_Disclaimer:I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters._

It had been a busy day at the castle. Gwendal had been locked away in his study. There were way too many papers to be signed and documents to be read. He wished he could take a break, but it wasn't as though their king was going to do any work around here. Sighing, Gwendal rubbed his forehead.

Gwendal was about to switch pages, when Gunter walked in. Closing the door behind him, Gunter smiled. "I've brought you some tea. After all, you should stress yourself to much" Gunter said. Gwendal looked at Gunter. "Was there an important reason you're in here?" Gwendal asked. "None at all. I came to keep you company" Gunter said, placing the tea down in front of Gwendal. "Well, if you're going to be in here, help me" Gwendal said, in his usual moody tone. Gunter smiled. "If I can be of service, the gladly" Gunter said. He leaned over Gwendal's shoulder slightly, taking in the work that needed to be done.

As Gunter was leaning over Gwendal's shoulder, Gwendal tensed. Even if Gwendal would never admit it, he'd come to like the king's aid. More than he'd anticipated. The man definitely was something of beauty. His violet eyes beautiful in their own way. Without thinking, Gwendal leaned over and kissed Gunter.

At first, Gunter resisted however in the end his restrain broke. Kissing Gwendal back, Gunter somehow ended up in his lap. Gunter wrapped his arms around Gwendal's neck as they continued to kiss. Somehow, Gwendal had forgotten what he was doing in the first place. Gunter felt Gwendal's tongue against his lips, so he opened his mouth giving Gwendal access. As their tongues dueled, Gunter moaned slightly.

They soon both decided to pull away for air. Both men panted slightly. Suddenly, Gunter had an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. This is entirely fault. I was utterly-"Gunter was cut off as Gwendal's lips clashed against his. Gwendal began kissing Gunter's neck. Getting to his ear, Gwendal lightly took the earlobe between his teeth, earning a moan for the aid.

Wanting to elicit more of these sounds, Gwendal licked the outter shell of Gunter's ear. Gunter shivered slightly letting out a quiet moan. Gwendal removed Gunter's clock and then his shirt. He placed kisses on Gunter's neck. When he reached Gunter's shoulder, he bit down slightly. Gunter gasped and moaned.

Going to Gunter's nipples Gwendal licked and bit on, then moved to the other, causing Gunter to squirm. This rubbed their crotches together. The fabric between them was rather frustrating to Gwendal. Gunter noticing Gwendal's frustration smiled. When Gunter got up, Gwendal starred at him in confusion. "Let me pleasure you" Gunter said. He undid Gwendal's pants, pulling them down. Gunter was surprised to see Gwendal had gone commando today. Looking at Gwendal's erect cock, Gunter was a little shocked. It was bigger than Gunter had expected.

Taking Gwendal in his hand, Gunter stroked him slowly. Seeing Gwendal get impatient with the pace, Gunter chuckled. He picked up paced with his strokes and soon Gwendal was thrusting to meet each stroke. Every now and then Gwendal would let out a moan, but he didn't completely lose it. Noticing this, Gunter lowered his mouth to the large organ. First, he licked the tip and then ever so slowly lowered his head. Holding Gwendal's hips down with one hand, as not to get choked, he slowly began to bob his head. This brought out the noises he wanted. Gwendal let out grunts and groans.

Gwendal felt a warm heat building up inside his stomach. Gunter, feeling that Gwendal was close, pulled away. Gunter rose slowly, giving Gwendal a look of need. Seeing this Gwendal got up from his chair. Taking his pants completely off, he moved forward to undo Gunter's pants. Removing Gunter's pants and underwear, Gwendal slowly began stroking Gunter. Gunter wasn't small, however, he was pretty average. Running his head over the tip and using Gunter's pre-cum as lube, Gwendal leaned in and kissed Gunter. Gunter's ass was pressed firmly against the desk, using it as support for the two. Bring his finger's to Gunter's mouth, Gunter sucked on them. Swirling his tongue around each fingertip and then nipping one of the tips. Gwendal moaned at this. It was almost as good as having his cock in Gunter's mouth.

Pulling his fingers out of Gunter's mouth, he almost hated the loss. Placing the digits near Gunter's entrance, he pushed one in. Gunter jumped a bit at the feeling. "Uh" Gunter moaned. Gwendal slowly moved the finger around, causing Gunter to moan more. Adding a second finger in, he moved them in a scissoring motion, stretching Gunter for what was to come.

Gunter felt a bit uncomfortable and even more so when a third finger was added. Gunter panted a bit and his face was flushed. Sweat was on both their faces. Suddenly, Gwendal turned Gunter around as the fingers came out. Gwendal leaned Gunter over the desk. Before Gunter was even prepared, Gwendal pushed pass the tight ring, pushing himself in. Gunter bit his lip, trying not to scream out in pain. The burning hurt worse then he'd expected. Breathing deeply, Gunter closed his eyes. Not wanting to make Gwendal hold for too long, Gunter nodded. Gwendal began to move slowly. He was holding back as much as possible, as to not hurt Gunter too much. After all, it would be very much noticed the next day if the King's aid just happened not to show. As Gwendal changed angles, Gunter moaned out loud. "Oh Shinou yes!" Gunter cried out. Gwendal smiled to himself. Bullseye! He thought. Gwendal continued to thrust. "Harder!" Gunter panted out. Gwendal was more than happy to do so.

Ramming in and out of Gunter, both men were in complete ecstasy. Gunter swore he saw white over and over again. Suddenly, Gwendal stopped and pulled out. Gunter groaned in disapproval. "Turn.. around" Gwendal panted out. Gunter did as he was told, only to be lifted onto the edge of the desk by Gwendal. Before Gunter could say anything, Gwendal was sheathed back inside him. "Ah Gwendal!". Gunter wrapped his legs around Gwendal's waist to get him in deeper. Gwendal picked up the pace, ramming into him long and hard. Drawing himself back out, he drove back in hard. "Oo… oo yes.. Gwendal…" Gunter continued to moan out. Each sound drew both men closer to their climax.

Reaching his hand down, Gwendal began to pump Gunter to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Ooo Shinou! I'm going to-" Gunter was cut off as he saw stars before his eyes. The orgasm making him loses all control of his body. Gwendal soon followed as the tight warm walls milked him. Gwendal slumped slightly against Gunter, as they both stay like that panting.

Gwendal stop up slowly. Looking at Gunter he smiled. A real smile which was fairly rare. The man was a hot mess, covered in sweat and cum. Gwendal kissed him. "Be mine" Gwendal said. Gunter looked at him shocked. "But… Yes Gwendal, I will" Gunter said, and smiled as well.

* * *

Gunter ate breakfast quietly with everyone else. Every once in a while, he and Gwendal would look at each other. "What's going on between you two?" Yuri asked curiously. Leave it to their king to notice a difference. " Why would you believe there to be something going on?" Gunter asked him. "Well, it just seemed you two are rather interested in each other" Yuri answered. " There is no way in hell I'd be interested in him" Gwendal said, with his usual glare. "There's no need to worry your majesty. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go prepare your next lesson" Gunter said, wiping his mouth and rising from the chair. Gwendal did the same as well. "And I've got your paper work to do " Gwendal said. With that the two exited the room.

As Gunter entered the library, he heard the door shut behind him. Turning he saw Gwendal. Before he could say anything, he was pushed up against the wall with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Okay that's the end. So Review! Let me know what you thought. As I've said before, all comments will be accepted! Every great writer knows that all criticism is need for improvement!


End file.
